


Sexual Therapy

by SpellboundWolf



Series: Love Stories for Stoners [1]
Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Beards (Facial Hair), Biting, Bodily Fluids, Casual Sex, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Crying, Cumplay, Cussing, Depression, Drug Withdrawal, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Dom, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Grinding, Groping, Growling, Handholding, Heavy Petting, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Irish, Irishman - Freeform, Kissing, Love Bites, Male-Female Friendship, Marijuana, Medicinal Marijuana, Music, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Not Cheating, Orgasm, Partial Nudity, Physical Therapy, Pining, Pre established relationship, Reader-Insert, Sex for Favors, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Stripping, Submissive Character, Swearing, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Vaginal contraction, Voice Kink, Whispering, Withdrawal, bareback, beard (facial hair), bent over, clitoris stimulation, from behind, funny ending, hand holding, light cumplay, marijuana (mentioned), not unrequited love, pot head, pothead, pulling out, sexual healing, sexual therapy, spur of the moment, stoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellboundWolf/pseuds/SpellboundWolf
Summary: While Mark is away at the YouTube Creator Summit, his girlfriend (the reader) runs out of her medicinal marijuana & goes into withdrawal. Their friend-in-common Jack comes by for a visit to keep the reader & Chica company. Upon seeing how upset she is, he mentions something he calls 'sexual therapy' to help her feel better.





	Sexual Therapy

Written & edited by Ness Wolfess  
Start: 5/6/2016  
Finish: 5/10/2016  
(y/n) = your name  
(e/c) = eye color  
(h/c) = hair color

The time of day was early afternoon as you aimlessly paced around you & Mark's bedroom as you listened to a playlist of your favorite music set on shuffle. One of your hands was held to your forehead & the other holding its elbow as you cried softly out of frustration. You had run out of your stash of pot just yesterday & your body was not taking it well. You would usually smoke every few days to help cope with your chronic depression, but not at all when Mark was around. Yet with your beloved boyfriend out of state at an event & your medicine now only ashes in a nearby tray, your dopamine level had drastically fallen. Depression was a terrible thing & you wouldn't wish it on anybody else. The only things you had right now to comfort you were music & Mark's dog Chica, but they weren't enough. The faint sound of the front door opening & closing with Chica's loud barking caught your attention, making you stop in your tracks & turn your head towards the door that lead to the hallway. It couldn't have been Mark, but a very small piece of you hoped he had returned early anyway.  
“Hello, (y/n)? You're here, right? I'm pretty sure I'm on time!” Came the familiar voice of you & Mark's friend-in-common Jack. His Irish accent seeming more prominent with the raised tone. You sniffed & wiped your eyes of the wet tears that had gathered there before calling out to him.  
“Yes, I'm in Mark's room!” You replied & sighed shakily. You had asked Jack yesterday if he'd come hang out with you since he wasn't attending the event with Mark this time. He wasn't really aware of how badly your depression could get, but wanted to visit since the 2 of you hadn't had any time together without a crowd or Mark around. Jack's footsteps became louder as he made his way upstairs. You smiled for a moment when you heard him talk to Chica as he went.  
“Hey, girl. How are ya? Good doggy.” Jack cooed to her then knocked on the door.  
“You descent in there?” He called out & you hummed a reply, wiping your face again & decreasing the volume of the computer before the door swung open. Jack started to smile when he saw you, but his expression faltered when he realized how upset you looked. He frowned & power walked over, grabbing you into a big hug.  
“(y/n), you look terrible. What's the matter?” Jack said & looked right into your (e/c) eyes, mostly staring at the reddened skin around them. You stuttered slightly, trying to not show you were upset.  
“I j-just... ran out of my medicine yesterday &... m-miss Mark. God, having this depression sucks.” You replied & Jack kissed your forehead before using his thumbs to dry your face.  
“There, there. It's alright, (y/n). Jack-a-boy's here to keep you company. No more crying, alright?” He asked & stood back, smiling wide with his teeth showing. You swallowed & nodded weakly. He always knew how to cheer you up, even if it was only a little.  
“Thanks, Jack. You're the best.” You said, but your expression dropped after speaking & hung your head as another wave of bad feelings hit you. Jack panicked slightly & placed his hands onto your shoulders.  
“Ohh, (y/n), you'll be alright. It's ok. Mark will be back before you know it.” He soothed in a soft tone, massaging your shoulders slightly. You let out another shaky sigh & hummed at him once more. Jack patted your back when you turned away to stare at the screen saver on the computer as it continued to play tunes. He gazed out the window at the Californian landscape, trying to think of a solution to cheer you up. After a long while of rubbing your back, Jack spoke up.  
“(y/n), there is something I could do that I know will help you feel better.” He said & you glanced over your shoulder before mumbling a couple of song lyrics along with the singer & then answering him.  
“Oh yeah? What's that?” You asked & took a tissue to clean your face now that you had finally stopped crying. Jack bit his lip then walked over so that he was directly beside you. He grabbed a gentle hold of your left hand & leaned over to speak in a lower tone of voice as if someone was listening, though it was just the 2 of you.  
“There's this thing called 'sex therapy'. What you're lacking right now is the right amount of dopamine chemicals in your brain & an orgasm will help with that. I'll do it for you, if you want. It doesn't have to mean anything other than just helping out a friend. I care about you, (y/n) & it kills me seeing you like this.” Jack whispered into your ear. You shuddered at the softness of his words & he smiled sincerely. Your detected no lust or falsehood in his pale blue eyes. Jack was serious, his body language supporting what he was offering. You looked at the floor, then back at Jack's face before finally turning to fully face him.  
“Yeah. I think... I'd actually like that.” You said seriously & squeezed Jack's hand in agreement. The 2 of you were very close, but had never discussed having sex. You weren't really attracted to Jack, seeing him more as a best friend & him thinking the same about you. This chronic depression, however, was kicking your ass & if Jack was truly offering himself to you with no strings attached, then it was ok. He stroked your cheek with the back of his left hand, still gazing into your eyes.  
“I'll take good care of you.” Jack said & leaned in close. He kissed your lips sweetly, but that didn't last more than a few seconds. Jack took a step back & gestured behind you.  
“Turn around & face the bed. I'll do all of the work, just relax.” He ordered & you nodded, then turned your back on the Irishman. Jack let out a sigh & placed both of his hands onto your hips before pressing himself fully against you. You gasped & started to blush as he ran his masculine hands along your abdomen, breasts & inner thighs at a slow pace.  
“Just keep your eyes closed & focus only on me. Don't open them.” Jack whispered as he began grinding his crotch against your behind. You shuddered & leaned into him, whimpering softly. Jack lay kisses against the side of your neck & shoulder while humming lowly. His goatee nuzzled against your skin as he did this, tickling slightly, but you liked it. The fact that Jack was about Mark's height & their facial hair was similar helped you relax greatly. His voice & hands were different, but you felt comforted anyway because this was your most-trusted friend. After a long time, Jack's touches became engrossed on your crotch & breasts. His fingertips & palms now caressed firmly in circles, warming up your skin until it felt very hot.  
“Ahhh, Jack...” You groaned lovingly & let out a gasp of pain when Jack firmly bit down on your right ear.  
“Call me Sean, sweetheart.” He said with a deep growl & you shivered at his sudden aggression. You swallowed & ground your hips back onto Jack's erection as you called out to him again.  
“Sean, ahh, mmmmph!” You moaned as he untucked your top & his hands made their way upwards to undo your bra. As soon as it was loose, both of Jack's hands were massaging your breasts with the same dominating movements. You shuddered & panted in short breaths, your nipples being one of your favorite places to be touched. He was feeling very hot as well with all of this contact & the excitement of touching a new woman, but made sure to restrain himself. This therapy was about helping you feel better, not what his body wanted. Jack let out a long sigh as he moved his left hand down to the waist of your shorts & licked up the length your neck.  
“I'm going to remove your pants now, (y/n). You ready?” He asked & you nodded hurriedly, still moving your ass against his crotch.  
“Yes please, Sean.” You pleaded & with one hand, Jack swiftly unzipped them so that they fell to the floor with a dull thump. You whimpered again, feeling vulnerable even though you were caught up in this steamy moment. Jack's hands lingered on your nipple & the waistband of your panties a while longer before they slid away. You were strongly tempted to turn around, but somehow stayed still while waiting. Jack took this moment to open the flaps at the front of his pants. He withdrew his erection with a sigh of relief & swallowed hard as his eyes fell onto you again. Making sure to keep his voice clear, Jack gave another order.  
“I need you to bend over on the bed now.” He said while holding his dick ready in one hand. You lifted your eyelids a moment & rested your upper body to the king-sized mattress, leaning at a 90 degree angle with your forearms holding you up. Your heart rate increased when feeling Jack's fingers curl over the waistband of your soft panties & yank them down. Once they were lowered enough, the Irishman parted your legs & rested his left palm upon your bare hip. He stepped close again & you felt the fervent head of his dick at your entrance. A hard shudder ran thorough your body as Jack slid his dick in between the folds of your pussy to wet himself. The warm skin of his penis felt very soft & comforting to you. Your eyelids fluttered & you moaned louder when Jack's tip found your clit. He smiled & increased pressure there.  
“Mmm, mmmm! Sean, ahh! Right there! Yes!” You nearly shouted & he chuckled to himself. After a few more minutes of this, the both of you were panting & trembling with anticipation.  
“Alright, I'm going in now.” Jack said. He finally slid his dick up & slowly inserted it into your pussy. The pressure of him entering you was a bit startling & you had to squeeze your forearms with both of your hands to keep from crying out too loudly. It wasn't that you were in pain, but the fact that one of your best friends had just penetrated your most private area. Jack felt different, but you managed to not direct your thoughts at this for more than a second. A long, happy moan slid out from between your lips as Jack made his way all the way in to the hilt. He wrapped both hands securely around your hips & held himself there for a moment to allow you to adjust. Your (e/c) eyes were still closed, thoughts on only the feeling of the 2 of you becoming one. Jack leaned over to lay kisses your shoulder & soft (h/c) locks while his thumbs massages your warmed skin. After about a minute, he pulled his hips away & started thrusting. The 2 of you moaned out in unison as he kept a steady pace. The sounds of pleasurable moans & groans with dull thumps of your pelvises bumping together filled the bedroom as Jack started making love to you. His movements were slow, broad & deep taking his time to just center on what you needed. After a few minutes, he spoke up.  
“You doing alright, (y/n)? I want you to make some noises. It'll... mmph... help. Oh shhhit.” He asked & you opened your mouth more with a gasp.  
“Ahh, ahhh. Seaaan, oh Sean! I, mmmph, I love it!” You replied breathily & started to thrust your hips back onto Jack's as you really got into it. He let out a harsh breath through his nostrils at the gesture & tightened his grip.  
“That's a good girl. Don't keep your voice in. I need you to.... let it out.” He said & increased the force of his strokes. You raised your voice as positive stimulus racked through you. Jack bent over you nuzzled your shoulder, his beard tickling some more. It was a gesture you'd normally only see a cat or Furry doing, but you appreciated it all the same.  
“Uuuh, uuhh, uuuuh! Mmm, mmmm-uuuh!” You moaned out for a while, but that suddenly becoming another word.  
“Mm, Maaaark! Mark!” You cried, unable to control yourself. Jack was a tad startled at the vocalization of his friend's name & stood up from you.  
“Thaaat's a good girl.” He praised & suddenly swung his dick forward harder. You yelped & your voice grew in volume. Before you knew it, you were crying again. Tears fell into your arms & smeared as you sobbed, calling out for your boyfriend. This time however, it wasn't in frustration or sadness. These were tears of relief. Jack's sex therapy was working, finally giving your body the comfort it had so badly needed before.  
“Mark, Mark! I, uh-haaa, miss yoooou!” You yelled out between moans & sobs while Jack's hips now moved at rapid speed. Your whole body shuddered & pussy clamped down upon his dick as you orgasmed. It was Jack's turn now to cry out, the sudden squeezing increased his pleasure & caused him to growl intensely.  
“Ohh, yeah baby! Rrrrr!” He shouted back & finally let himself go, hips moving erratically at a speed you could barely comprehend as his own climax neared. You panted & snuffled as Jack continued to fuck you. He wasn't holding back anymore now that you had found relief. The Irishman arched his back forwards & let out a another low groan as he shook hard. Jack suddenly pulled his dick out from your pussy & released your hips. Your knees gave way & upper body collapsed onto the bed. Jack jerked himself a few times, then came hard. You let out a moan of surprise at the feeling of the hot liquid landing in your lower back. Jack huffed heavily & plopped his ass down on the bed beside you. He leaned over, grabbed you under the arms & pulled you more up onto it.  
“Haa... thank you, Sean.” You mumbled & took hold of his hand. Jack smiled tiredly back at you & reached his free hand past your face. With 2 fingers, he collected his semen drew a Septic Eye on your skin. Jack smirked at it & chuckled a bit.  
“What? What did you do?” You asked of him & tried to look around, but your body felt too heavy & just ended up slumping back onto the comforter. Jack just grinned.  
“I'll tell you later.” He replied & laid back, closing his eyes. The 2 of you soon fell asleep as the music continued to play, hands holding each other securely. 

The End


End file.
